Anatomia de Sabaku No Temari
by mariel ailee
Summary: Adaptacion de la serie de Shonda Rhimes. Sigue la vida de los residentes. Cada temporada tiende a representar el año de los médicos académicos, con cada año que terminó calificando los residentes a un nivel superior.
_El juego, dicen que hay personas con madera para participar y otras sin ella, mi madre era una de las mejores, yo en cambio la he cagado._

Temari despertó. Aun notaba los leves pinchazos que le daban en la cabeza, producto de la resaca. Echo un vistazo a su alrededor, estaba acostada en el sofá totalmente desnuda.

En el suelo se encontraba aquel "chico" que había visto en el bar. Se encontraba en el suelo boca abajo y desnudo, solo con una sabana tapando su cuerpo.

Se levanto del sofá silenciosa y le arrebato la sabana al que dormía, cubriéndose su propio cuerpo y viendo que aquel chico se encontraba desnudo.

-Genial!... dijo Temari molesta, siendo consiente de lo que había hecho. Se había acostado con un desconocido, cogió un cojín y se lo lanzo encima del trasero...

Despertándolo

Temari recogía las prendas de su ropa que se encontraban esparcidas por el suelo. Escucho la voz del desconocido aun acostado boca abajo.

-¿ Es esto lo que buscas?- dijo a la vez que alzaba un brassier negro.

\- Es realmente humillante!- Dijo temari en voz baja, pero audible

\- Tienes que irte-

Continuo a la vez que ponía al alcance la ropa del sujeto para que se vistiera.

El chico se incorporo ligeramente, aun sobre el suelo

\- ¿Por que no te echas aquí para retomar lo de anoche?- cuestiono sin rodeos

\- No, tienes que irte, llego tarde y no es lo que mas me conviene en el primer día de mi trabajo.

-Seguía tapándose con la sabana, se sentía realmente incomoda...

Mientras se ponía de pie el joven se cubrió con otra sabana la cintura para abajo

-¿Es aquí donde vives?

Temari se sorprendió. El sujeto no estaba nada mal... tenía cabello largo y castaño , ojos marrones y dos orejas adornadas con pendientes...sus ojos café obscuro..

\- No- respondió cuando pudo reaccionar- Si... mas o menos, me mude hace poco, era la casa de mi madre...esta en venta.

-Ah, lo siento

-¿ Por que?

\- Has dicho era...- dijo mientras se ponía los pantalones

\- Oh! Mi madre no a muerto...ella...- mejor era cambiar de tema, eso no llevaba a nada bueno

\- No deberíamos hacer esto

-¿ Y que propones que hagamos? Cogió su camisa con calma.

\- Me refiero a los detalles, fingir que nos importan... voy a darme una ducha y cuando baje espero no verte aqui¿vale?

así que...ohm...adiós...-que incómodo era todo eso.

-Shikamaru- dijo el chico extendiendo su mano derecha.

La rubia se la estrechó- Shikamaru, claro...Temari.

-Temari - dijo el castaño mientras pasaba por encima del sofá para acercarse más a ella, con la camisa a medio abotonar

-Encantado.

-Adiós- la rubia se dio la vuelta y empezó a subir las escaleras, para perderse en el segundo piso.

Llegó al hospital lo más rápido que su coche y el tráfico le permitieron. Afortunadamente, su rollo de una noche se había marchado antes de que saliera de la ducha y no tuvo que repetir una incómoda despedida. Pero ahora tenía otras preocupaciones. Iba a empezar su primer día como interna en el Konoha Seattle Grace el centro médico más importante de toda la ciudad. Y para colmo, no sería la única, porque llegó tarde y el resto de internos ya estaban allí, escuchando un discurso del mandamás. El jefe era un hombre que parecía de todo menos el jefe. Era alto, fuerte y con una larga y peculiar melena blanca.

-Todos llegáis aquí llenos de esperanza-dijo el jefe, mientras los internos miraban a su alrededor y entre ellos, contemplando la competencia

-Con ansias de participar, hace un mes estabais en la facultad aprendiendo de los médicos, ahora-abrió una puerta y les mostró un quirófano

\- Vosotros sois los médicos. Los siete años como residentes serán los peores y los mejores de vuestra vida. Sobrepasaréis vuestros límites. Os ocupareis de los informes- seguían a la severa mujer por todo el hospital. Nadie decía una palabra. Temari estaba ensimismada. Lo que siempre había querido, por fin. Trabajaría en un hospital, salvaría vidas.

-Mirad a vuestro alrededor-siguió el jefe

-Saludad a la competencia- los internos se miraron unos a otros. Temari notó la severa mirada de una chica sobre ella. Era una mirada arrogante. Tenía los ojos de un color verde y su cabello era de color rosado. Le devolvió la mirada sin miedo, no estaba dispuesta a dejarse pisotear por nadie y menos el primer día. El jefe continuaba

-Ocho de vosotros os pasareis a una especialidad más fácil, cinco sucumbiréis a la presión, a dos os despedirán, aquí vais a empezar a ser cirujanos, este será vuestro escenario, la función depende de vosotros. Había muchos chicos y chicas curiosos en la sala de operaciones. Un chico castaño con ojos color café. Una chica de cabello rubio, algo prepotente y parecía sacada de una revista de playboy. Un chico de piel clara, ojos y pelo negro ónix a la altura de la barbilla.

 _Como decía...la he cagado._

Todos estaban en los vestuarios. Temari estaba encantada. Se había puesto el uniforme azul claro y la bata blanca. Se sentía médico. Por último, el estetoscopio colgado al cuello y dispuesta a darlo todo. Un médico empezó a llamar a unos cuantos internos y la sala empezó a vaciarse.

-Son más chicos que chicas...-dijo Temari, como un comentario a sí misma. Pero la de pelo rosa que estaba ocupada en su taquilla, la escuchó.

-Sí, hay pocas chicas...bueno y luego está eso-dijo señalando con la cabeza a la chica del pelo rubio y se puso la bata blanca.

-¿Tú eres...?

-Sakura- el médico volvió a llamar a más internos

-¿Qué residente tienes? yo a Tsunade.

-¿La legendaria perdedora?-preguntó sorprendida Temari. Eso sí era mala suerte, siendo el primer día, pero ella también la tenía después de todo.

-¿Tenéis a Tsunade?-preguntó el otro chico castaño, bastante animado

-Como yo- rió

\- Nos torturaran juntos...soy Kiba Inukuza- dijo a la vez que cerraba su taquilla y se acercaba a ellos

-Nos conocimos en la reunión-el chico parecía nervioso y algo torpe, ya que no atinaba a colocarse bien el estetoscopio en el cuello

-Tu ibas vestida de negro, blusa cafe-se refería a Temari y Sakura lo miró de soslayo

-...estabas...bueno, es fácil recordarte-empezó a tartamudear el chico y Sakura prefirió alejarse

-eres inolvidable.

Inuzuka, haruno, Sabaku No, Yamanaka...-el médico empezó a llamarles y Temari pudo alejarse del chico que la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-Y yo fácil de olvidar-dijo en voz baja Kiba, mientras Temari se alejaba de él. Temari corrió junto a Sakura y en un mostrador vieron a Tsunade.

-¿Ésa es la legendaria perdedora?-cuestionó la pelirosa dudosa a medida que se acercaban.

-Vaya...no me imaginaba que fuera tan...tan...-dijo Kiba que los había alcanzado.

-¿Pechugona?-remató Sakura

. -No parece mala ¿no?-peguntó esta vez Temari, aunque estaba nerviosa, porque se sabía que Tsunade era de las mejores residentes, además de la más estricta.

-Quizás sea envidia profesional-dijo la rubia pasando por el lado del trío

-Quizás es brillante y la llaman legendaria perdedora por celos, suele pasar...-y siguió de largo

-¿A qué nos ha tocado la que va de diva?-dijo Sakura refiriéndose a la "modelo", que le echó una mirada molesta ante el comentario.

-Hola, soy Ino Yamanaka- dijo la chica del pelo rubio, extendiéndole la mano a Tsunade. Se notaba a kilómetros que iba a hacerle la pelota día sí y otro también. Pero Tsunade la miró con algo de despreció e ignoró la mano que le tendía. - Tengo cinco reglas-dijo la mujer de pechos voluminosos, mirando a sus internos

\- memorizadlas. Primera, no me hagáis la pelota, os odio y eso no va a cambiar. Protocolos de trauma, guías y buscas. Las enfermeras os pasaran las notas-empezó a andar

\- Contestareis al busca inmediatamente, esa es la segunda regla. Vuestro turno comienza ahora y durará cuarenta y ocho horas. Sois internos, unos don nadie, los últimos monos. Os ocupareis de los informes- seguían a la severa mujer por todo el hospital

\- Tendréis que trabajar una de cada dos noches y no os quejéis-les enseñó una sala con varias literas

\- Salas de descanso para los jefes de planta, dormiréis donde y cuando podáis. Tercera regla, si estoy durmiendo no me despertéis salvo que el paciente esté muriéndose. Cuarta regla, más vale que no esté muerto cuando llegue, habríais matado a alguien y me habríais despertado sin motivo, ¿entendido?- Kiba tomaba notas nervioso y Tsunade les miró. Temari levantó la mano

\- Dijo cinco reglas, pero solo ha mencionado cuatro...

-Quinta regla, poneos todos en marcha-dijo, a la vez que sonaba su busca y salía corriendo por la puerta, siendo seguida por sus internos. Tuvieron que ir a la azotea del hospital, puesto que llegaba un helicóptero. Su primera paciente sería una chica de quince años con convulsiones esporádicas. Pero estaban tan nerviosos que tenían que seguir las indicaciones de Tsunade, que les mandaba a hacerle a la chica todas las pruebas.

-Sakura al laboratorio-dijo la mujer al mando mientras le daba el historial de la paciente

\- Kiba a consulta, Temari a que le hagan una tomografía, eres responsable de ella-iba a marcharse pero Ino la detuvo.

\- Espere ¿y yo qué?

\- Tu...-la mujer le miró de arriba abajo

\- Ve a hacer exámenes rectales.

Las tareas eran más complicadas de lo que esperaban. Sakura, cuyo sueño era ser cirujana cardiotorácica, no podía dejar de observar a través de las puertas operaciones a corazón abierto. Kiba, pasando consulta se puso nervioso para pinchar a alguien. Ino siente repulsión por el examen rectal. Y Temari se pierde por el hospital llevando de acá para allá la camilla con la paciente. Tras siete interminables horas, van a comer a la cafetería y Kiba, Ino y Sakura se sientan juntos. Ino parece contrariada.

-Es un maratón, no un sprint, come- dijo Kiba dándole un bocado a su comida.

-No puedo-dijo Ino

\- Intenta comer cuando has examinado quince rectos, Tsunade me odia.

-Es residente, yo tengo jefes de planta que me odian-añadió kiba como si tal cosa ayudara.

-Temari es hija de médicos-soltó de repente Sakura.

-No es nada raro que aquí haya hijos de médicos- kiba comía con desesperación.

-Si de uno de prestigio, su madre es Karura Sabaku No-siguió Sakura.

-¿No me digas?¿Karura Sabaku No?-Ino estaba realmente impresionada.

-¿Y quién es Karura...?-para kiba aquello no le decía nada.

-Es...¿no conoces el método Sabaku No?¿dónde has estudiado?- la peli rosa parecía molesta mientras que Ino se reía. -Es una mujer muy importante-dijo Ino

\- Prácticamente inventó el retractor abdominal.

-Es una leyenda viva-añadió Sakura

-Ganó importantes premios.

-No tenía ni idea- kiba no sabía que más decir.

-Estará muy presionada-dijo la rubia.

-Ojalá fuera mi madre- Sakura se deprimió

-mataría por ser como Karura...

-Temari por fin llegó con una bandeja con comida y los demás se callaron.

Mi paciente es insoportable-dijo Temari molesta a la vez que tomaba asiento

-Si no hubiera hecho el Juramento Hipocrático, la estrangularía con mis propias manos...yo no tengo la culpa de perderme en un hospital tan grande, es mi primer día...-los demás le miraban absortos

-¿Qué!? No pudieron contestarle, porque un doctor pálido, les interrumpió.

-Está en el tablón, pero prefiero decíroslo personalmente-dijo el médico recién llegado, posando sus ojos negros en los internos

\- Como sabéis, el honor de realizar una intervención quirúrgica por primera vez, es para el interno que más prometa-todos le miraban como si les estuvieran ofreciendo el mundo

\- Hoy, soy el encargado, así que voy a escoger-les echó un rápido vistazo

-Kiba Inuzuka- el aludido tenía la boca llena y le había pillado desprevenido

-Esta tarde tienes una apendicetomía, enhorabuena-y con la misma, se marchó.

-¿Me ha elegido?-preguntó Kiba incrédulo al cabo de un rato. Temari tenía que encargarse de la paciente adolescente de nuevo y cuando llegaron sus padres fue en busca de Tsunade, a la que pilló por los pelos.

-Han llegado los padres de la paciente, ¿habla con ellos o llamo al doctor Sai?

-No, Sai no sabe nada-dijo Tsunade antes de marcharse

-Es paciente del doctor Nara, el neurocirujano, está ahí-señaló a su espalda y se fue. Cuando Temari vio de quien se trataba, casi sufre un paro cardíaco. Era el mismo chico morocho al que había echado de su casa esa misma mañana. Y para colmo, no era un chico cualquiera, era doctor, y además estaba por encima de ella...profesionalmente hablando. Mientras la rubia se planteaba acercársele o no, el castaño la vio y le reconoció inmediatamente. Quitándole toda posibilidad de escapar dignamente. Se dio media vuelta y salió de allí. Cobarde.

\- Temari!- Shikamaru le alcanzó en mitad de un pasillo y le arrastró a las escaleras de emergencia sin posibilidad de réplica

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Doctor Nara- dijo a la vez que miraba a todos lados no fuera que los escuchasen oídos indiscretos.

-¿Doctor Nara?-parecía confuso

-Esta mañana era Shikamaru ¿y ahora el doctor Nara?

-Doctor Nara, debemos olvidar lo que pasó, no es tan difícil, bebimos y...

-Olvidar ¿qué?¿que nos acostamos anoche?¿o que me echaste ésta mañana? ambos son buenos recuerdos, no quiero olvidarlos- le estaba divirtiendo la situación.

-No, tendrás que olvidarlos- dijo tajante la rubia

-No soy la chica del bar...ni tu el ligue de una noche, no existe, lo entiendes ¿no?

-Te aprovechaste de mi y quieres olvidarlo.

-Oye, yo no...

-Estaba borracho y guapo y te aprovechaste-esto hizo sonreír a Temari, por lo visto, aparte de atractivo, el chico iba a ser simpático y todo.

-Era yo quien estaba borracha!-apremió la chica con una sonrisa inevitable

\- Y tu no eres tan guapo.

-Quizá hoy no-flirteó Shikamaru

\- Pero anoche estaba muy guapo, llevaba mi camiseta verde y te aprovechaste.

-No me aproveché-¿qué se creía ese tío?

-¿Quieres aprovecharte otra vez?-cuestionó el moreno, pillando desprevenida a Temari y acercándose más a ella

\- este viernes.

Tras varios segundos perdida en esos ojos, reaccionó

-...No, soy tu interna y tú mi jefe-¿estaba enferma por pensar que eso le daba más morbo al asunto?, encima el moreno le miraba los labios, cosa que no ayudaba mucho

-Deja de mirarme de ese modo-espetó.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó el Nara, poniendo un tono infantil.

-Como si estuviera desnuda-esto hizo sonreír pícaramente al otro e hizo ademán de intentar besarla

\- Doctor Nara...esto no es apropiado ¿no se ha dado cuenta?- y se fue dejando al moreno desconcertado.

Todos van a ver la operación de apéndice de Kiba. Hacen apuestas. La única que confía en que lo haga bien, es Temari. Pero lamentablemente sale mal y empiezan a llamarle 007, por tener licencia para matar, como James Bond.

Llevan ya diecisiete horas trabajando. Kiba está deprimido por su nuevo apodo y los demás están agotados. Mientras rellena informes, Temari se percata de que el interno de cabellos negros es algo chulito y trata borde a las enfermeras.

-Son odiosas-dijo acercándose a la rubia, después de hablar con una enfermera

-soy Sasuke, estás con la legendaria perdedora ¿no?- añadió mientras rellenaba un historial y echándole miradas de vez en cuando, pero al no obtener respuesta agregó

-Odio a las enfermeras...

-¿Qué has dicho?¿me has llamado enfermera?-cuestionó algo ofendida.

-Creo que te cabe el gorro-añadió el uchiha sin mirarle. Kiba iba a acercarse a Temari, pero en ese momento sonó el busca de ésta y se fue dejando sin réplica al antipático morocho.

-¿Sale con alguien?-preguntó Sasuke a Kiba, refiriéndose a Temari

\- Está buena.

-Soy amigo suyo...tenemos cierta amistad, no somos amigos, pero me cae bien, bueno, la he conocido hoy...

-Eh, tío, déjalo-dijo Sasuke incómodo y dando por finalizada la especie de conversación. Cuando Temari llegó a donde su paciente, la chica estaba sufriendo un ataque epiléptico incontrolable. Por un instante y por el pánico, la rubia se quedó en blanco. Pero como Shikamaru aún no había llegado, debía actuar y estabilizar a la chica, pero acaban riñéndole por no haberla vigilado bien. Tras veinticuatro horas, Shikamaru reúne a los internos.

-Buenos días-dijo Shikamaru entrando por la puerta

\- Voy a hacer algo raro en un cirujano-se paseaba entre ellos, pero sobretodo miraba a Temari

\- Pedir ayuda a mis internos. Mi paciente, por ahora es un misterio, no responde a la medicación, análisis negativos, escáner negativo, pero tiene ataques, crisis epilépticas sin causa aparente, se está yendo, morirá si no consigo tener un diagnóstico claro, no puedo hacerlo solo, necesito vuestras mentes, vuestros ojos, jugad a ser detectives para saber por qué tiene los ataques...estáis cansados, tenéis más trabajo del que podéis abarcar, lo entiendo, así que habrá un incentivo, quien acierte se vendrá conmigo si hay que operar, podréis hacer algo que los internos no hacen, poneros los guantes para ayudarme, la doctora Tsunade os dará los informes

-A Sasuke se le iluminó la cara, al igual que a Sakura, que hasta se recogió el pelo

-El tiempo se acaba, si queremos salvarla hay que correr.

Eh, quiero ayudar a Nara- dijo Sakura a Temari minutos después

\- Te asignaron esa paciente ¿lo hacemos juntas? si encontramos la respuesta uno de los dos ganará.

-Te ayudaré, pero yo no quiero entrar en el quirófano- le respondió Temari

\- Te lo cedo.

-Es lo mejor que podría pasarle a un interno- Sakura no podía creerlo.

-No quiero pasar más del tiempo necesario con él.

-¿Qué tienes contra Nara?

-Si encontramos la respuesta, tú le ayudarás, ¿trabajamos juntas o no?

-Hecho- contestó feliz la peli rosa. Buscaron y rebuscaron entre libros.

-¿No me vas a contar por qué no quieres trabajar con él?- Sakura estaba intrigada, así que no perdía oportunidad, aunque estuvieran sentadas en el suelo, rodeadas de libros.

-No.

-Cuéntamelo- no pensaba desistir.

-No lo comentes, no pongas caras, ni digas nada...nos acostamos.

-¿Lo hizo bien? tiene cara de no montárselo mal. De pronto Temari tuvo una revelación, y supo lo que tenía su paciente. Un aneurisma. Pero shikamaru, eligió a la rubia para operar con él, lo que enfureció a Sakura.

-¿Me has elegido para ayudarte porque me acosté contigo?

-Si-dijo Shikamaru como si nada mientras preparaba a la paciente

\- Es broma-respondió al ver la cara de Temari

-No voy a ayudarte en la operación- no le hacia gracia haber ''traicionado'' a su nueva amiga, y menos que ahora pensase que usaba el sexo para trepar, ella no era de esas

\- Pídeselo a Sakura, ella si quiere.

-Eres su médico, en tu primer día sin experiencia le has salvado la vida-dijo refiriéndose a la paciente

\- Te has ganado el derecho de seguir su caso hasta el final, el hecho de que nos acostáramos no puede quitarte tu oportunidad.

Temari se quedó sin saber que decir. Encima él tenía razón. A pesar de no haber terminado la jornada, kiba y Temari se sentaron fuera del hospital. Necesitaban tomar el aire. La tarde estaba cayendo y la brisa era fresca y agradable. Ambos estaban agotados y el castaño menor algo deprimido por todo lo ocurrido.

-Ojalá hubiera sido chef, o policía, o profesora de guardería...-dijo Temari.

-¿Sabes? podría haber trabajado en correos, soy cumplidor o en una perrera!- la rubia rio ante el comentario

-Mis padres les dicen a todos que su hijo es cirujano, como si fuera de los Increíbles, un superhéroe o algo así...si me vieran ahora-se notaba que Kiba era un fanático de los cómics.

-Cuando le dije a mi madre que quería hacer medicina, intentó desanimarme, me dijo que no tenía madera de cirujana, que no lo conseguiría, así que, yo creo que eso del superhéroe suena muy bien.

-Sobreviviremos ¿no? - Temari solo le miró. No tenía respuesta. Ella no era de esas personas que miraban el futuro. Para ella sólo existía el presente. El aquí y ahora.

 _"No se me ocurre ninguna razón por la que quiera ser cirujana, pero se me ocurren miles para pensar en dejarlo. Te lo ponen difícil a propósito, sus vidas dependen de ti, llega un momento en que es mucho más que un juego. O das un paso adelante o te das la vuelta y te marchas. Podría dejarlo pero pasa una cosa, que me encanta el terreno de juego."_

Ayudó a Nara en la operación y al salir, parecía que el resentimiento de Sakura se había esfumado.

-¿Qué tal todo?-preguntó la peli rosa a Temari, sentándose a su lado en una sala de espera.

-Bien.

-¿No tendríamos que hacer eso de yo te digo algo, tú me dices algo, y alguien llora y llega ese momento en el que...?

-Si-respondió y suspiró, había sido un largo día.

-Bien...-los ojos verdes se posaron en ella-duerme un poco, estás hecha una mierda. -Estoy mejor que tu.

-Nah...imposible-tras una leve sonrisa, se levantó y se fue, dejando a la rubia sola de nuevo. Shikamaru apareció y Temari le observó algunos segundos. ¡Dios! Que guapo era, y después de operar con éxito, mejoraba mucho más

\- Ha sido increíble-dijo llamando su atención. Por algún motivo quería que los ojos obscuros le miraran y perderse en ellos. ¿No qué había sido un polvo de una noche? El castaño le sonrió de medio lado. Empezaba a plantearse lo de repetir, esta vez sin beber, para recordarlo todo a la perfección.

-Me siento orgulloso-le dijo Shikamaru.

-Es normal- debía disimular que se le estaba cayendo la baba, y tontear era una buena forma.

-Nos veremos-dijo el castaño y se marchó, sin quitar esa sonrisa de la cara. Había sido un primer día interesante. Tanto, que a pesar del agotamiento, salió radiante del hospital en compañía de sus nuevos amigos. Había cambiado de opinión. Ya no vendería su casa, era su casa, y aunque debía encontrar compañeros con los que compartirla. No podía abandonar sus raíces.


End file.
